History In The Making
by Colt Eto
Summary: Just some little journal entries by one of the leading scientists on Project Progenitor. I will be posting them as I sort and organize them, for some reason they are scrambled. Hard.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides original characters(and some with permission from others)

All content belong to the respective developer

Any views, people, places, events that bear resemblance to real life are coincidence and may or may not be dramatized for literary purposes

The opinions and views expressed in the following story do not represent in any way the views and opinions of the author or fanfiction. net

This story may contain: Sexual reference, offensive words, slurs, slang, suggestive themes, violence, blood, gore, etc.

Constructive Criticisms are welcome and appreciated

Thank you for reading.

-Sneaky D a.k.a Colt Eto


	2. Entry 1

Ooooookayyyyy testing one two testing! Hey, cool this stuff really works!

**Hey! Quit messing with the voice software and help me sort through this shit!**

I will, I will just calm down. I want to document this stuff. You know so we know where we went wrong and when.

Alright, let me just set this up...I'll probably come back and edit it a bit when we are done...

Hey Mike! Say something!

**YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE PUT THAT SHIT DOWN AND GET OVER HERE BEFORE WE GET CANNED!**

Heh...right...

Ahem

This is Entry #1 for me and Mike here and we are the two presiding scientists on Project Progenitor

Shit... mike is glaring at me gunna have to go

Coming Mike!


	3. Entry 2

This is Entry #2 of Project Progenitor

It has been a few days since Entry #1 since it is just the two of us and a couple "grunts" it has been pretty slow as this place is goddamn huge

*sigh* Anyway skeleton crew is what we get for now until we can produce results

Mike said that Ein might make a visit so if we want to live and get more scientists and researchers we have to make some sort of progress with the project...it will be hard but if they can somehow get all that equipment from Orre into Hoenn AND a copy of the scraps of info from Team Rocket's successful attempt at cloning Mew

**Rick, you in here?**

Yeah! Why? Need something?

**Nah, just came to tell you that I got a program to sift through that wrecked hard drive the grunts recovered. It should be done in- God Damnit! Are you still messing with the voice software to make your damn journal entries?**

Ehh chil man...I checking the equipment while I am talking so it isn't like I am just sitting here...

**Fine. Whatever, your pager will go off once it is done salvaging what information we can get out of that thing.**

**Oh and Rick?**

Yeah?

**We have four months before Ein does his "check up" on us, so if you think of anything we could possibly need tell the grunts now.**

Fuck...only four?

**Yeah, so no screwing around, we are leading this project. This is make it or break it for us, you know how Ein is about failure**

Don't remind me...

**Okay, I'll shut this off and try and rewrite some sorta program to help automate this for note taking and observations.**

**Be sure to get some sleep we have a few days probly before we get all the data of that hard drive**

Yeah...

Yeah okay. See you later Mike.

**Mmm**


	4. Entry 3

Entry #3

*coughing*

Heh, at least that works now. Only took me bugging those three computer nerds they sent over a couple of days to do it...

Anyway

As you can see above this is Entry #3! I know you must think I am crazy talking to a computer but if you reading this then it was worth it.

Mike says the first scraps of data should be cleaned up in a few hours so we are getting as much coffee pre-prepared? Is that word? Eh, whatever. We have coffee ready to make on a moments notice...that was the point...

*clear throat*

So, I doubt we will get much sleep while we throw around ideas and try and work stuff out with the Nerds and Grunts about what we will need, samples and whatnot. Hopefully they will be done setting up the vats and monitoring equipment by the time we are ready for the first test...boy wouldn't that be something! Grunts actually doing something useful for once instead of just standing around and failing at their orders!..Heh.

Hrmmm...lets see...

OH right I should probly say what we are doing and how many people are stationed here. You know so we can see where we went wrong or right!

Okay...Lets see there is...

*unintelligible mumbling*

twenty-five grunts here

Uhhh...

five squad leaders? The hell do they call them anyway? Whatever, doesn't matter.

Then there is the computer nerds...well they call themselves "technicians" but whatever they are nerds!

Yeah, so there is about seven of them? I dunno they all look the same to me and they are never all in the same place at the same time.

We also have a crew of 13 mechanics that maintain the entire base, only the top two floors are running so there isn't too much for them to do. They are mostly working on getting the other levels operational so we have have larger scale testing done.

There is a few scrubs scampering about..and by that I mean me and Mike are the lead scientists and we have a couple of recently recruited or pissed off the wrong person helpers.

Now I am here because I had a few theories about how to "do it better" as Mike puts it. He is here to "make sure I don't end the world with some abomination of nature" Psh, like that would happen.

*yawn*

Mmm maybe a quick nap...


	5. Entry 4

Entry #4

So more of the data is being "cleaned" right now, we are currently working with what we have recovered so far. I think it was one of their first "logs" of the testing phase. Apparently one of my fellow scientists had the same idea as I did.

Me and Mike are "taking a breather" as he called it, we have been tossing around ideas all night but we really can't act on the properly without recovering all we can from the hard drive.

Oh, right. I should probly say what we are doing, shouldn't I? Never go to that before that nap...

Okay, so Project Progenitor is a Cipher-Backed Ein-Sanctioned attempt at making a "better" "mewtwo", that is what we have dubbed the creature the Rockets were working on before the whole base went up in flames, since they were working with Mew DNA. I wouldn't be surprised if "The Boss" had a complete copy of all the data from the facility and is just holding onto it until some other sucker comes along and wants to give it a go.

Back on topic, we are suppose to make a better, more controlled creature. The reason Ein didn't have me shot on site for suggesting we attempt it is two pronged, we had this base just sitting here, and I thought that if we didn't use pure Mew DNA we could better control it. After all, raw power is nice but if you can't aim that power there is no point to it.

Gotta go, break is over


End file.
